


Soft

by PeachyBaby



Series: Loving Them [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Kara love Lucy sm, F/F, Fluff, Lucy Centric, Multi, theyre so gay it hurts my insides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Lucy Lane wouldn't describe herself as soft.She was in the Army, she was a lawyer in the Army, you couldn't manufacture something as emotionally rigid and good at fighting if you tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick lik thing i wrote up cause i love Lucy Lane

Lucy Lane wouldn't describe herself as soft.  
She was in the Army, she was a lawyer in the Army, you couldn't manufacture something as emotionally rigid and good at fighting if you tried.  
And that's really why Kara and Alex are so surprised when their little, stubborn, beautifully stubborn, reserved girlfriend is just so  
Soft  
Don't get them wrong, Lucy is a fighter. Persistent as hell, competitive, and holds a damn wicked grudge but that's never stopped Lucy from being soft.  
It starts subtly, pecking Alex's cheek before she leaves to go to work, and yelling "honey im home!" when she comes back, making pancakes in her pjs and buying them both little gifts out of the blue.  
Then they all are together  
Definitively together, and the way Lucy smiles change. Its warm and soft, and filled so so much love it makes Kara squeal a little every times she notices.  
When they were all just "friends" Lucy almost always had her walls firmly in place. Kara and Alex were easily emotional together, they had grown up together, had almost died together too many times not to be vulnerable around each other, to not tell each other they were loved every day, and in a weird way Lucy always felt excluded in that. But then they were together; and Kara and Alex told her she was loved every day too.  
And so she cries when she needs to, lets herself be held, and cradled. Lets herself be kissed softly and told she is loved and needed and wanted. Lucy holds their hands in public and kisses them both without shame because this is her happiness right here. Two beautiful women right here, in love with her and each other and she wants people to know.  
And she kisses with stars behind her lips, and god she's soft, and they both expected her to be rough, kisses full of teeth. But for the most part, kisses with Lucy are gentle or just slow, full of hot passion that starts like a coil in their stomachs.  
Alex and Kara like this new side to Lucy, its a universe, that they both long to explore, and they do. They hold hand for longer than necessary in public, kiss her on her cheeks and pester her with affection. Kara especially, forever their little alien puppy, particularly likes this development because all of a sudden the puppy eyes are working better and better every day, and Alex like's the before bed kisses she can always sneak in.  
Lucy lane will forever be stubborn, but that doesn't mean she's not soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @plntdad on tumblr if you wanna scream about supergirl!!


End file.
